The Walls of Glass
by Ellbogen
Summary: 10/Donna. The Doctor and Donna land on Earth, but have they really? With objects and people disappearing around him with no explanation, can he save Donna in time?
1. A Grey Place

**A/N: My first story, i'm still not sure how to add or change stuff, so bear with me, with my luck it'll only have one word in it and go wrong, also, with reviews (if you love me enough to leave one), be kind, it's my first story. Or i'll be forced to throw a rather large Jelly Baby at you. Kay?**

"Right! Donna, give me co-ordinates!" demanded the Doctor in his usual comedic way while jumping around the TARDIS.

"As I usually say, I don't know the bloomin' numbers, where the galaxies are or even the universe we're in most of the time." said Donna in a sarcastic voice, but laughing inside her head at the Doctor jumping around, without a care in the world.

A sudden thump on the controls with a mallet and they were in flight.

"Why is this always so bumpy?!" moaned Donna, while holding on for dear life onto a pillar, or otherwise she would be thrown across the TARDIS controller room.

"Well it's just more fun, isn't it?" said the Doctor, jolting up and down, and then thrown to the floor in a second. "Here we are!"

Donna ran to the door, as if a little child running outside to play. "Come on, come on!" she squealed excitedly.

"Wait!" shouted the Doctor. "No idea what's out there, could be aliens" warned the Doctor while grabbing his long brown coat and peering through the door.

Donna stared at the Doctor "What are you then? Mary Poppins?" asked Donna sarcastically, honestly, if there were aliens out there, who was she with?

"All clear" said the Doctor, acting as if he was in an action film, with Donna slowly walking behind him, thinking what an idiot he can be. Sudden smiles to sudden sadness, walking out of the TARDIS, Donna saw where they were.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing there. A barren wasteland. No smell. No noise. Grey ground, grey skies, it was so gloomy. There were craters as far as the eye could see, there were no stars in the sky, there wasn't even any life.

"Isn't it beautiful, Donna?" asked the Doctor, looking all around them and the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets.

"No. It's depressing. Really, _really, _depressing. Its sad." Whispered Donna, with her heart filled with sadness, imagining what it would have been like without the grey, and the gloom surrounding them. "It feels like, it was bustling with life centuries ago." with tears prickling her eyes.

"Donna, this planet isn't even a century old" said the Doctor whilst grinning.

What was he grinning for? Thought Donna, it looked terrible, as if all the life had been sucked out of the ground. Something told her, in her gut, that the Doctor wasn't telling her something.

"Doctor… where are we?" asked Donna, as she wiped her eyes, thinking minutes ago she was so happy jumping around the TARDIS.

"Earth, I think" said the Doctor checking his watch.

"Oh, so reassuring that I'm with an expert" said Donna in her usual sarcastic voice.

"It's not my fault, it's the watch!"

"Yeah, but who made the watch?"

The Doctor looked at Donna, and looked back out at the planet. What an awkward human she could be! Always asking questions and pointing out silly things. Okay, maybe he did make the watch, but he got the blueprints from a small little planet called Flossapahshoom.

He was about to tell her all this, but soon to realise that Donna had been quiet for a while. No tutting, no annoyed outbursts, and no talking. He turned around again, to find nothing. No Donna, no TARDIS, but just more land. He had a sudden feeling.

Maybe he wasn't on Earth that was only a century old. He was on another planet. Maybe Donna was right, maybe this place was bustling with life centuries ago, and probably still is.

* * *


	2. Ginger and Fawn

_**Maybe he wasn't on Earth that was only a century old. He was on another planet. Maybe Donna was right, maybe this place was bustling with life centuries ago, and probably still is.**_

--

"Oh. My. God." Whined Donna, feeling as if she just had a night on the town with Nerys, her on and off best friend. She turned her head to what she thought was a wall, only to see straight through it.

There were hundreds of people walking past her, only a couple taking an interest in her. She tried to stand up, only to find that she could sit upright. She looked up to see why she couldn't stand, to see an aliens arse above her.

"Urgh, that's disgusting." Said Donna, disgusted by what she had just seen. "What you looking at?!" she shouted at the strangers staring at her, amazed by what they saw. They were talking, but she couldn't here what they were saying.

On her right she saw a cat looking at her curiously. Well, it looked like a cat, but it was human like. "Erm, hello, do you know where I am?" asked Donna.

"You're in a zoo" answered the cat looking curious, but slightly terrified.

The cat had an Irish accent; did this planet have an Ireland? How can a cat even speak?! Things raced through Donna's mind, but the main one was where was the Doctor? He would have never let this happen to her.

The cat carried on, "You only came in a few minutes ago; you were knocked out by tranquilisers probably."

"I'm, in a zoo?" asked Donna after a lengthy pause. "I can't be in a zoo! A zoo is for… well… zoo animals!"

"Oh but you are a zoo animal! Do you know how rare ginger humans are? I've only ever seen one other, but he ran away long ago. Tell me Ginger, where did they capture you?"

"Oh, no one captures Donna Noble, and I am not a zoo animal!" shouted Donna, and started rattling the gate she must have been brought in by.

"Don't wear yourself out Ginger, there's no way for us to get out, and even if we did, we would most likely get brought back. It's best for us to stay Ginger." Said the cat, sighing and looking through the bars longingly. "Anyway, I've been so rude Ginger, I've not introduced myself. I'm Fawn, I came here about six years ago." Fawn saw the sadness in Donna's eyes. "Honestly, it's not so bad, the food is okay, and the people don't notice you much after a while."

"Oh it's not that Fawn" replied Donna. "It's just that, I have no idea what happened to me, and the person I was with, well, he is so much more extraordinary than me, I'm worried Fawn. If they think I'm so amazing, what about him?"

"Why? Does he have blue eyes?" asked Fawn, more confused and full of curiosity than ever.

"No Fawn" laughed Donna, "His eyes are brown." Donna's mind started to wander to the planet she was on with the Doctor.

"Are we below ground?" asked Donna. "I mean, I was on this barren landscape, and then I woke up here. Is this a city?"

"Honestly Ginger, I don't know. Its something we have all wondered about and asked, but we get taken from where we were, and appear here. It's all we know." Replied Fawn sadly. Donna could see the desperation on her face just for the knowledge of what happened to her six years ago.

"It's okay Fawn, The Doctor – my friend, he will come, don't you worry." Comforted Donna. "You'll see."


	3. The Boy

"_**It's okay Fawn, The Doctor – my friend, he will come, don't you worry." Comforted Donna. "You'll see."**_

--

So he ran, whatever took the TARDIS and Donna can't have gotten far, he did a scan for alien technology before he left the TARDIS and there wasn't anything alien on the planet, well, alien technology anyway. They must have taken them quickly, and they must have been strong to take the TARDIS, and to take Donna, she wouldn't have gone anywhere without a struggle, with her consent or not.

He got out a little gadget from his pocket. It was a funny shape, with four points and amber lights at the end of each point. It was an alien compass, but it was much more advanced. The gadget lit up and pointed to the west, which the Doctor followed.

After a five minute walk, he came to a hatch. He opened it hastily hoping to find someone, or something down there.

He did, but it wasn't who he expected. It was a red-haired boy, he was quite tall for his age, but he didn't look older by being taller. He was sleeping uncomfortably. The Doctor noticed his jeans were bloodstained, and that his wrist was sticking out at an odd angle. The Doctor jumped into the hatch prodded him.

"Excuse me." Said the Doctor soothingly, waking up the boy. "Are you okay? You look like you've been in a bit of a fight"

The boy said groggily "I just ran away, months ago. I found the food supply hatch here, wrist, hurts…" he lifted his head to nod at his wrist

"It's okay, it's okay" comforted the Doctor. He gently lifted the boy's hand to have a look at his wrist. The boy flinched.

"It really hurts, but I've gotten used to the pain" he whimpered. "I broke it when I fell down this hatch. Sort of accident I'm here really." He grimaced. "So, who are you then?" he asked.

"The Doctor" he replied, looking up to the wonder on the boy's face. "What, never heard of a Doctor before?"

"They – they aren't for people like me, are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked, slightly worried about what the Doctor was doing to his wrist.

"What do you mean? You're human, humans have doctors. Who normally treats you?" asked the Doctor, slightly worried about the treatment of the boy and where he came from.

"A vet, obviously" replied the boy, "Isn't that obvious?" and then pointed to his hair with his other hand.

"Why obviously? That's stupid, vets are for animals, not humans! No matter what your hair-" then the Doctor realised where Donna might have gone. "Where did you escape from… sorry what was your name? I never asked."

"My name is Loic, and I escaped from the zoo if you didn't guess already" replied Loic, acting as if the Doctor knew everything about the 'zoo'.

"What zoo? This planet is deserted, I checked all across the surface, they just have these hatches everywhere…"

Loic butted in "Don't be stupid, no one is on the surface, the cities are below ground, above surface is too dangerous. Practically anything that goes on the surface gets taken to the zoo, but only if it's interesting, or they get left on the surface."

"They don't have scans, so that's why they didn't take me, and I look pretty average" muttered the Doctor, but loud enough for Loic to hear.

"Why? Are you an alien?" Loic said as he stared at his wrist that the Doctor had just finished bandaging up.

"Yep, I'm a Time Lord. Is the bandage too tight?" he asked, while pulling at the bandage.

Loic stood up and walked down the stairs "Do you want any food?" shouted Loic to the Doctor, who was now deep in thought about the zoo, Loic, and the underground cities.

"Loic, can you take me to this 'zoo', I want to see if my friend is there." Asked the Doctor, not knowing the fear Loic had of going back to the zoo.

"No. No way, I am grateful for you fixing my wrist, but the moment I step out onto that surface, I could be taken in a flash, and you might not even notice I'm gone for long" Loic's eyes changed, they changed because you could tell something was in him, they didn't look different in anyway, but they changed. "Because, you, Time Lord. You, you know that death and destruction follow you; you don't know the pain you leave behind. You don't know the consequences either." And that's when he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

**A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter, something isn't right. Please someone point it out, but no harshness, or the same threat from Chapter one will be carried out. **


	4. Convincing Loic

"_**Because, you, Time Lord. You, you know that death and destruction follow you; but you don't know the pain you leave behind. You don't know the consequences either." And that's when he collapsed into a heap on the floor.**_

--

"LOIC!" shouted the Doctor, running towards him, whatever had gotten into him, had left him now. He still had a pulse, which was the important thing, for now. The Doctor carried him to what looked like where he slept, and sat next to him, starting to think.

How can a human being become so possessed like that? They usually had enough telepathic blocking in their brain to stop this, but here was Loic, a normal human being, somehow possessed by an outer being.

He walked back down the stairs from were Loic fell, as he guessed that was the kitchen because he did actually feel a bit hungry. He walked over to the pile of tinned food and looked at the labels, but to find something a bit odd. He picked up another tin to look at the label again, and it also had the same food inside, but just a different flavour.

It was cat food. "I wonder if Donna would get fed this…" wondered the Doctor, giggling to himself. "Something only stupid people would do."

Loic moaned from his bed, and the Doctor dropped the tins in an instant, and ran to him. "Loic, you had a little… moment… has anything like this happened to you before?" he asked.

"What happened?" he replied, still a bit tired from his sleep. The Doctor looked at him confusedly.

"Something, took over you, and you said some things you don't even know about me."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I really am."

"So this happened before?"

Loic looked away from the Doctor, he was clearly uncomfortable on the subject.

"Yeah, it happened just before I ran away from the zoo. It was probably why I ran away. You see, I was with this cat, she was so lovely, we would keep each other amused, complain about food-"

"Yeah, about that, why do you have lots of tins of cat food?" asked the Doctor curiously. "You see, humans don't eat cat food, they eat chips, or Jelly Babies, not cat food."

Loic laughed and turned back to face the Doctor. "I know that! You looked at the wrong place. This is the storage for the supermarket, and the cat food is for the cats. I am hidden in the supermarket of the city" said Loic, with a big grin on his face.

"What!" shouted the Doctor. "You said there was no way of getting to the zoo, but we're in the city!" the Doctor shouted, outraged.

"It's not simple as that Doctor." Explained Loic "The zoo is totally sealed off from the city, but you can still see it through a giant glass wall, filled with compartments of two animals in each, high as the eye can see…"

"Can you take me to this big glass wall then?" asked the Doctor impatiently. "I need to get Donna, and I might find a way through.

"There is no way, Doctor!"

"Please!" pleaded the Doctor "If not, I'll find my own way!"

Loic sighed, and looked worried "Fine, if will keep you happy, but I need one favour."

"Anything!" The Doctor said with a relieved look on his face.

"I need a wig."

"Huh?"

"Hair…"

"Ooh yeah, I have just the gadget for that." And he rummaged through his pockets. He put various items on the floor, including a banana, which Loic grabbed to eat.

"Oy, that's my banana!" shouted the Doctor playfully.

"Oh, can I try it, please? I've never had fruit before!" said Loic, with big puppy dog eyes.

"Go on then" and the Doctor and Loic smiled. He carried on rummaging through his pockets, dropping the sonic screwdriver, psychic paper and the alien compass. "Aha! Here it is!" And he pulled out a hair net.

"I am not going to wear that! I'd look stupid!" protested Loic, but the Doctor pulled it over his own hair to demonstrate.

"See, this is a blonde hair net, it changes your hair colour, very useful when I'm trying to blend in with the crowd. Do you know how many planets demand visitors to have blonde hair? It ridiculous…" rambled on the Doctor.

Loic grabbed it and put it on his hair, and instantly his hair started to go blonde, strand by strand, until it had totally changed.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" said Loic, pulling down his hair towards his eyes to have a look. "It's the same style and everything!"

"So, come on!" and he dragged Loic by the arm and ran down a corridor.

"Other way" said Loic. And so they went the other way.

--

"Loic, I've not forgotten about what we were talking about, you know, about what happened before." Said the Doctor, walking through the city, past different shops and cafés.

"Funny, I can't forget it at either." Sighed Loic, again, looking away again "Well, I guess it happens because I get annoyed, frustrated. I don't know" he added "but it's only happened the twice."

"Hmm, I really don't understand, I suppose you're telepathic blocks…" He saw Loic looking at him totally confused, so the Doctor explained, "Most humans have an automatic mental block, to stop them being telepathic, and it can sort of let in your anger from an unknown place, and read other peoples darkest memories, which might connect to your anger. I think your telepathic blocks are weaker than other humans, so, in some ways, it's just not your hair that makes you a little bit different." And he ended the explanation with a wink.

"You, Doctor, are totally bonkers." Replied Loic, and they carried on walking to the zoo.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter either, but I like it. :)  
Also, longest chapter yet. Cheer for me. Yay!**


End file.
